


Prom Night

by idratherwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: Stiles’ dad is making him go to prom and it all sucks because he can’t go with his secret older werewolf boyfriend. But then his secret boyfriend appears to take him to prom. Hilarity ensues.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Just an idea I had floating around my head. Hope you like!

"Stiles, you're going to be late!" the Sheriff called from the first floor. Stiles was still trying to tie his tie and let out an angry huff.

"I'm coming, dad!" he yelled back, angrily. He was not looking forward to tonight. Yeah, it was prom, and yeah, his friends would be there. But not his boyfriend. No, his boyfriend had to stay very much away from the ceremony because his boyfriend was Derek Hale.

He would have loved to see the faces of his classmates, most of which knew he was dateless and had a few mean comments about it, when he walked into the room hand in hand with the most gorgeous werewolf in the history of ever. His friends knew why he was going solo, (and Lydia had even promised to save a dance for him) but he had hoped to not look like such a loser on this occasion.

And to make it even worse, his dad was chaperoning the event. You'd think a day off for him would be spent at home, but no. No chance to sneak Derek into the prom. And he would have to wait until everything was over to sneak out with Derek through his window.

Not that he was overly pleased with his boyfriend. Derek had shown little to no interest in going with Stiles. Even after Stiles had asked him, he just said it was just a high school dance and that he would be fine. 

Why was he even going to this thing?

"I can't believe me you bought me a suit for this, dad. I didn't even want to go," Stiles said coming out of his room to meet his dad in the hallway.

"Hey, it's prom! You only get one of these in all of your life, you shouldn't miss it," his dad instantly took over and where Stiles' hands failed miserably, his father's succeeded. He looked down to see a perfect knot.

"You look really good, son," his father said, beaming. "I'm glad I managed to talk you out of the red suit and into a more formal black, however."

Stiles laughed. "I would've been the talk of the party in that suit, dad!"

His dad raised his eyebrows, obviously thinking nothing good would have been talked about that suit.

"Whatever, dad, you only wear your uniform. What would you know about sexy?"

"I'll have you know, lots of women think I'm sexy because of the uniform."

"Dad, stop." Stiles said, hurrying back to his room to find his shoes.

"In fact, Melissa has more than once asked me-"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW, DAD!"

"And I don't want to tell you. Specially since I haven't even bought the sexy nurse outfit." his father finished. Stiles never thought he could hate his father so much.

"Thank you for the mental scars, Dad. You'll be paying for my and Scott's therapy, you know?"

Just then a car parked in the driveway. Stiles recognized the sound of it instantly.

"Oh no," he said, barely a squeak.

"I thought we were driving together to the prom, Stiles," his dad said.

"We are!" Stiles said, frantically trying to tie his shoe. The door bell rang. His father walked quickly to get the door.

"No, dad!" Stiles yelled after him. But by the time he was near the front door it was too late. There he saw his dad looking at Derek Hale with a confused look on his face.

"Derek?"

"Sheriff Stilinski," Derek answered with a smug grin. Only Derek could grin so smugly at the man who was going to kill him. Repeatedly. He even extended his hand, expecting his father to shake it.

"Can we help you?" the Sheriff asked, looking more than a little confused but taking Derek's hand.

"Dad, I can explain!" Stiles stood next to his dad and he had to take a pause. Derek was wearing a form fitting tux that accentuated his already wide shoulders. A blood red vest could be seen under the black coat and Stiles could only think of slowly taking garments off from Derek and unwrap him like a present.

"I'm here to take your son to prom."

That got Stiles' attention. He let out the loudest, most fake laugh he had ever heard himself give and stood between his dad and his apparently-now-crazy-boyfriend. His dad pushed him out of the way.

"Excuse me?"

"Your son and I have been dating for the past year, sir," Stiles leaned back against the door frame for support. "I thought it only fitting that we go to his prom together."

His dad looked from Stiles to Derek and then back to Stiles. "Son?"

"Dad, I can explain," Stiles almost whispered, but his dad either missed it or ignored him and was off like a bullet into the house.

"Derek, you need to go," Stiles said, pale as a ghost.

"Why?" Derek smirked.

"Why?" Stiles could not believe how dense his boyfriend had become. "Because my dad is going to shoot you!"

"Well, that would ruin the suit, but I'll heal," he smiled.

His dad appeared again just then, gun in his hand aiming it at Derek. "Give me one reason, Hale," he shouted. "One reason why I shouldn't arrest you and/or shoot you for dating my until very recently underage son and having the gall to come tell me in my house?"

"No, dad!" Stiles stood between the two of them. "Please, please! Put the gun down!"

"Move out of the way, son!"

"Dad, no, please!"

"I said move!"

Stiles was flailing, looking between his father's irate eyes and Derek's smirk. How could he not be worried in the least?

"One reason?" Derek asked. "I have one very good reason, sir. And it's only three words."

That shut Stiles up. Derek pushed him out of the way and he walked until the Sheriff's gun was barely an inch or two from his chest. Stiles stared at the scene, too terrified to talk, move, and reminding himself to breathe. Derek was going to say it. In front of him. And his dad. To take him to prom. This might be the best day ever.

"He's my bitch," Derek spat out, even a little snicker at the end.

And then Stiles looked away and hid his face against the wall because he did not want to see his dad shoot his boyfriend even if said boyfriend totally deserved it.

But there was no gunfire.

Instead, there were just laughs. He turned around slowly and by the time he could see the two of them through his teary eyes (he had just thought his father killed his boyfriend, thank you very much) Derek was chuckling and his Dad was wiping tears off his face.

"Oh god, you should've seen the look on his face when he heard your car," his dad said.

"What?" Stiles was too confused.

"He did get between me and the gun, though. I'm touched," Derek said, patting the Sheriff on the back.

"Alright, alright," the Sheriff said, beginning to breathe normally. "You guys have a good time."

"What?" Stiles asked again, fury becoming apparent in his voice. "A joke? This is your idea of a joke?"

His dad nodded and Derek shrugged, smiling innocently.

"I- I thought," Stiles said, choking a little. His dad stepped to him and hugged him firmly.

"Derek came to me six months ago and told me everything about the werewolves and you and him," he said letting go but keeping his hands on his shoulders. "I can't say I'm too pleased about the lying but I was at least happy to know you were well taken care of."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Stiles asked, now crying in frustration and anger. "Why like this?"

"My idea," his father confessed. "I just thought it would be fun."

"Fun, yeah, or I could've had a panic attack," Stiles said, breathing easier now. 

"Well, you survived an attack from a rogue omega last month, even managed to stab him a couple of times according to Derek," his father said. "I assumed you would be fine."

Finally, Stiles laughed a little. He hugged his dad and then it dawned on him.

"So, I can go with Derek?" he almost squealed.

His father rolled his eyes. "I'm not that cruel, Stiles."

He let go so Stiles could go and hug his boyfriend.

"Thanks, John," Derek said, squeezing Stiles.

"Yeah, yeah, you two go have fun. I'm seeing Melissa tonight so don't even think about coming back until at least noon tomorrow," he warned.

"Wait, you're not chaperoning?" Stiles asked.

"Nah, got one of my deputies to stand in for me," he said. "Wait, I need to go get my camera so that I can get a photo of you before you go."

With that he dashed back into the house, and the moment he was gone Stiles punched Derek's arm. "You asshole!"

He was laughing as he said that, though.

"I'm sorry!" Derek said, also laughing as Stiles kept on playfully hitting him. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"I hate you so much right now!"

"Really? Because just seconds ago you were about to take a bullet for me," with that Derek hugged Stiles, pinning his arms to his sides. "Not the first time, either."

"Well, that was before I realized how much I hate you," the boy replied, but kissed Derek's cheek after.

"Well, I still love you," Derek whispered, and Stiles froze. He looked into Derek's eyes and there was no fear or regret.

"I love you, Stiles," Derek repeated himself. "Would you go to prom with me?"

Stiles beamed and hugged Derek as tight as he could. "I love you too, Derek. And yes. A thousand times yes. Even though I should say no because you're an asshole who teamed up with my dad to give me a heart attack."

"There's the talkative boy I know and love!" the Sheriff said as he walked out with a large digital camera that Stiles had never seen before. He pointed at it, confused.

"Oh," the Sheriff said, "it was a gift from my son-in-law."

Stiles looked at the Derek.

"What? His birthday was a few months ago and you said he had been wanting one of those."

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," Stiles muttered.

"Wait," Derek said, letting go of Stiles and running back to his car. He took something out and ran back, grabbing Stile's lapel.

"Oh my god, Derek," Stiles gasped. "You got me something?"

Derek grinned, his eyes flashing red for a moment. When he let go of his coat, Stiles saw what he had put in there. It was a silver brooch in the shape of a howling wolf.

Derek straightened his jacket, and Stiles saw where Derek put another brooch just like his own. "Also, I got you this," he added putting something in Stiles' hand.

Stiles looked at it and saw it was a ring shaped like an anchor. He did not have to ask about what it meant. He just kissed Derek. It was an innocent kiss, his dad being there and all. 

The sudden light of the flash startled them.

"Oh, God, dad," Stiles complained.

"You look good together."

"Thanks, John," Derek said, hugging Stiles. "How about we go in for that picture? I can also show you how to set up the timer so the three of us can be in the photo."

"But your eyes, won't they…?" Stiles trailed off.

"Oh, there's a filter that prevents that," Derek said, already walking into Stiles' house as if it was no big deal. John saw his son and could only laugh again.

"You chose a good one, son," he said. "And now we can be secret-free, don't you think?"

"Well," Stiles said. "I'm still not telling you where my porn is."

"Fair enough," his dad said, putting an arm around him to walk back into the house together.


End file.
